yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Library
, Word World, Red Lily Lake , Innocent Library , Eyeball Archives, Hospital |BGM = ym2-02_chii gensyou, sound2a}} The Library (夢幻図書館, Mugen Toshokan, Dream Library) is one of the main areas accessible from The Nexus. The Library's portal can be activated by going onto Urotsuki's computer, selecting the tools icon and selecting the TXT option, then choosing the first option. Features The walls of the Library are covered in a nighttime cityscape and contain sixteen rows of bookshelves and two couches. From these bookshelves are 31 different books that repeatedly slide in and out. When you interact with them, you are able to read them. They contain various images and literature of different forms, such as recipes, poetry and a diary. The 2nd book on the shelf to the left of the door will take you to the Maiden Outlook, and the last book in the 2nd shelf down from the door on the right will take you to the Apartments. (As of 0.99h, this book will only appear after having visited the apartments atleast once) One of the lower bookshelves has a ladder leaning on it. If you interact with the back of this shelf directly across from the ladder, you will be transported to Word World. Equipping the Glasses effect here will make a book appear on a bookshelf at the bottom of the area, which will transport you to the Eyeball Archives. The book on the shelf to the right of the eyeball archives will randomly display 1 of 7 texts and then transport you to an empty area with a rabbit-like npc, which will take you to the Fantasy Library if you interact with it. (As of version 0.103h this book is removed, perhaps temporary) Books Books can be read by interacting with different library shelves, below is a list of translations for each text in the first section of the library in alphabetical order. * book txt 1-1 Window. for that person in the window, every hour remains the same. and yet he does not quit, the window reveals no change. for that person in the window, every hour remains the same. and yet he does not quit, the window reveals no change. *book txt 1-2 What are you? are you a person? are you a thing? are you alive? are you dead? do you exist? can you prove you exist? can you prove you are there? can you not prove you are there? are you are you are you are you not here? so, you should not be here. so, you should not exist. you must leave leave leave leave leave leave you must disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear leave disappear leave disappear LEAVE DISAPPEAR LEAVE DISAPPEAR LEAVE! DISAPPEAR! LEAVE! DISAPPEAR! *book txt 1-3 I am the god of this world. If I did not exist, This world would not be perceived. I am the dust of this world. If I did not exist, this world would not be complete. I am the most enlightened state of this world. If my knowledge did not spread, this world would be blind. I am the most foolish of this world. Because of my knowledge, this world cannot be understood. I am. I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I ... *book txt 20-1 1st page: (to be translated) 2nd page: On the bus My aunt decorates my hair with ornaments. With a frown, I take them out. The hair ornament rolls onto the floor and breaks. 3rd page: Augmenting Friends From the back of the bus, a woman with a beautiful voice can be heard singing. I saw my classmates becoming taller and taller. 4th page: Hina Doll When you get off the bus, the countryside landscape is spread before you. In a field at the center of the village, stands a Hina Doll, towering over the houses. *book txt 20-5 Observed Sound In this land when nighttime falls, The sound of a doll flying about can be heard. *book txt 145-1 『Caring for your drought monkey ①』 • Although it has a mixed diet, too much moisture can cause its stomach to rupture. • Spread sawdust in its cage. Finely shredded newspaper is also acceptable. • After cleaning its cage, it’s also good to replenish its water supply. • Never keep two drought monkeys. • Drought monkeys mimic the actions of their owners. It's a sign of affection. • If it somehow learns to speak, poison your drought monkey immediately. *book txt 145-3 Red Remedy The Red Remedy is a cure which is currently illegal, aiming to treat psychiatric disorders of all kinds. First, multiple patients are made to live in the same room, and each patient will be made to talk to each other, always using the word “red” in some way. Next, there will be a select day in which the patients will be exposed to a red light for approximately 30 minutes. Until an incident that resulted in 20 casualties at the XX Medical Center was brought to light, this method was used worldwide for about 30 years. *book txt 893 1-1 to 1-3 When I fell my "head" got scraped. + A picture of Surimuki *book txt 草 1 A: Is this (your) broken clock a clock? B: No, it's not a clock. At a stopped point in time there are no clocks. A: Well, then what is it? B: A stopped clock, or something that looks like it has the shape of a clock, Or something that has once been a clock. A: Well, then where have the "clocks" gone? B: That I do not know. A: What will I become when I DIE? B: That I do not know either. *book txt mudai stop it. stop it. your heart, which I touched strains to stop. show me inside your heart. I'll paint it out with this green crayon. if it calms down show it to me once again. your heart will once again this time, be together with mine, become green. *book txt mudai2 Someone's shouting. Greedy little me grabs as many voices as I can and shoves them in a tin. They might be useful. My heart flutters when I chuck it in the fireplace. The voices become thick, melting inside the tin Some of them get burned The scent is so delicious It makes my greedy little voice come out. *book txt mudai3 Trashcan. In any case, I need a trashcan. I have something to throw away. With teary eyes I searched around, and at last, I finally found one. With a trashcan in hand, now I just need something to throw away. *heart 256 I don't know if you'd want it, but I'm giving this heart to you. *kura txt 3 The correct way to walk in the Red room. u_e_u_e_ isatisat ihadirimig ihadirimig o_otoko_nnan Mysterious Magazine August issue supplement. symbols on this page are a [http://uboachan.net/tkki/res/2411.html cipher for a romaji explanation of the konami code, hinting at the puzzle in The Konami Room.] *kura txt 5 Tempura with boiled eggs ------Ingredients------- 1111 green onions 3756 grams of Mikaso 65535 grains of bean 2828 cases of prawn 4274 medaka fish 5382 ringlets of squid 5326 centimeters of boiled eggs (?) ------------------------ Text posted on the second line of page 58 *kura txt 10 There are a lot of gears in this factory. Naturally, they spin, those wonderful cogs. However they never last for long, they're quite brittle. I see them turning, and I feel a little somber. Nobody else seemed to, but I noticed one of them. I watched it turn carefully, it's been spinning with vigor for 2 or 3 years. As a result, I started naming them one by one. Initially, the other employees found it bizarre, but before I knew it, they too started addressing the cogs by name. I'm sure they are doing it with pride. I know that I’m proud of the work I’ve done. *lxl 1 9/14 Once again I’m getting bullied at school What’s the point of me even going there…. I didn’t have a particularly notable first day But maybe something interesting will happen soon… 9/15 Those assholes are always messing around with me Why do they look at me like that? I don't want to see them again Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why? *mudai (note: not 'book txt mudai') My hands are trembling. The scar on them burns painfully. It became a keloid that keeps throbbing. I can see it steadily getting worse. Someone, anyone, I'm begging you. I want this to end already. It hurts. It's so painful. Why. Why me? I see my reflection in the window. I look horrible. Every night I'm unable to sleep and then morning comes. It won't stop. Mother. Mother. Mom. *sababooks_1 and _2 Marginal Vivid Worker + A picture of Marginal Vivid Worker *にっき 1-1 (FRIDAY) Suddenly, my mother gave me a private teacher for the high school Exam. He is going to come tomorrow. I have to take a cram class, I'll be tired. *にっき AA Seems to be some kind of formula *にっき 1-2 (Saturday) My holiday was ruined because the private teacher stood by me all day. And I'm very tired, I dont know why. *にっき 1-3 (Sunday) Today, the private teacher came over in the morning He didnt go back to his house for the day. Andnd my parents said nothing. *にっき 1-4 (Monday) At least I have been studying all night. My parents stop me from going to school, but it's Monday. They keep me in my room. *にっき 1-5 (Tuesday) Teacher gaveme a strange dru g. I have a h eadac he. Di d I ge t shor te r *にっき 1-6 (Wednesday) B ody fee ls st ran ge Th ere ' s a ha nd co ming ou t of my stom ach *にっき 1-7 (Thursday) KIL L HE LP MOTH E *にっき 1-8 (Friday) -blank- *にっき 1-9 (Saturday) number yummy Directions Nexus → Library Gallery Below is a map of the library and a gallery featuring the contents of all the different books that can be found. They are listed by shelf according to the map, moving left from the door. Librarymapwork2.png|Map of the Library showing book locations Category:Locations Category:Author Unknown